Ninth General
by Labrys Capturer
Summary: Sinbad has found another general, will she join him and the other eight generals on their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Sinbad has found another general, will she join him and the other eight generals on their adventures.

OC description: Kalyme, roughly 5"3' 110 pounds. Brown eyes, light pink hair, mid back length.

Clothing : black bra/bandeau, Silver breast plate, with attached shoulder armor. Brown shorts with pockets, thigh high stockings. Silver hip armor. Loose brown boots. Water gourds hang from straps on hip armor/belt.

Magican with healing abilities.

It was daybreak, the first signs of light were dancing across the land. Kalyme's eyes fluttered open slowly as the sunlight played around her face. She sat up and brushed her soft pink hair back before filling her lungs with the cool Sindrian air. Something about it always made her feel more at ease, it was always fresh and smelled of the sea. Kalyme stretched and got out of bed. She always slept better in Sindria, whether it was the cool, crisp air, or the sinfully soft beds, she would never know. Facing the dressing table, she puts her hair into her usual side braid, her fringe escaping as it normally did. She frowned looking at her chest in the mirror, her scar to be precise. She had tried healing it before, but it never helped the scar fade. Pushing the thoughts out of her head she decides to dress. Normally her attire is simple, but when she stayed in Sindria she prefered to wear more robes, donning a set of feminine white robes and adding a gold filigree waist cincher to complete the Sindrian style.

She is startled by a knock at the door, she really should be used to it by now. The familiar face of Ja'far greeted her. "Good morning Kalyme, King Sinbad requests your presence." he said with a slightly cheerful tone, his tone was usually cheerful around her. She nodded and followed him out of her room. He escorted her down the hall, the sound of their footsteps echoing eerily off the walls and ceiling. After a few minutes of walking, she found herself face to face with a grand ornate door. She had the same anxious feeling she had the last time she had entered a dungeon. Shaking her head a bit, she swallowed her fear and opened the doors.

"Ah Kalyme, nice to see you again! I hope your voyage to Sindria was fine as usual." Sinbad's voice filled the room almost instantly. "Please have a seat anywhere, and we will begin our meeting." he said with a content tone. She noticed that both Pisti and Masrur were both already seated around the table, with Ja'far taking the seat next to Sinbad.

"Hey now Ja'far, how do you know I didn't want to sit there?" Kalyme jested at him. Sadly her attempts at catching him off guard failed, even if it did elicit a few laughs from the others at the table. "Oh well," she began, "I guess you just love to deny the King an opportunity to sit next to a fair maiden." Kalyme had to make one more joke before taking the seat closest to her. Upon sitting she felt the pit in her stomach growing more, she didn't even know why she was nervous.

She noticed Sinbad beginning to speak and trained her focus on him instead of her nerves. "Friends, we've been on many adventures together! Well today I want to formally invite you, Kalyme, to share all of our adventures to comes." Kalyme jaw dropped open, partially from shock and partially from a lack of words. "That is why I, Sinbad, High King of the Seven Seas, and King of Sindria formally invite you to join my Eight Generals." Her mouth continued to gape throughout the entire conversation.

"I-I don't really kn-know what to say…" Kalyme stutters out, "I am i-incredibly honored." She fans her face slightly with her hands, trying to calm herself down.

"I know that you've been a traveler since before we met, but you always seem to make your way back to Sindria. You wouldn't have to stay here by any means, this just means you are allied with The Seven Seas Alliance and Sindria." Sinbads tone was reassuring, but it didn't really seem to help calm kalyme down at all.

"Plus it will be like you're part of our family," Pisti added in, interrupting Sinbad,"not that you aren't already part of it, but you know what I mean." She smiled at Kalyme, hoping to influence her decision. She had always like Kalyme, her attitude and personality were far different than other magicians she had met.

"Being part of the Eight Generals is a great honor, I hope that you will accept." Ja'far's voice was steady and cool, very calming to Kalyme's ears. She looked around the table at all of the faces staring back at her, each one had a slightly eager glint in their eyes. Kalyme knew that this was a great honor, but it also weighed heavily on her mind, this was a huge decision for her. ' _Would my_ _alliance_ _to Sindria stop me from being able to heal citizens of other countries? Would I still be the Wandering Healer or just Sinbad's ninth general?'_

Kalyme took a deep breath, the cool Sindrian air filling her lungs, the calming effect was almost instantaneous. "It would be my honor to join your Generals, King Sinbad," she replies calmly, "I do wish to continue my healing practices in other cities and countries as well, if that is okay with you." Kalyme gently placed her hands on the table, again taking a deep breath.

"I can agree to your request Kalyme, I find honor in healing those in need. It would be unfair to them to deny you that request. With that being said, I am incredibly happy to have you as my newest general." Sinbad always had this way of putting her mind at ease, since the day they met until now. "Well I'd say that this calls for a celebration, Ja'far make plans for a feast in Kalyme's honor to celebrate her joining the Eight Generals. Oh and Ja'far, don't forget the wine." Sinbad said, almost singing the word 'wine'.

Pisti leapt from her seat, throwing her arms around Kalyme's shoulders, squealing with excitement. "I was worried you wouldn't want to join up, but I am really glad you did." She could hear Ja'far and Sinbad arguing over wines and food in the background, making her smile. She had made the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting, Kalyme returned to her room. Laying back on the bed and relaxing, she started thinking about everything she had been through with Sinbad and the Eight Generals. She gently drifts off to sleep, after an emotionally exhausting day, it wasn't hard for her.

' _I am going to die...this is how it ends for me...'_ she thought as she looked down, the scythe like appendage of the dungeon monster had pierced her chest. Blood seeped from her wound as she frantically writhed under the beast. She could feel the venom taking working its way through her veins, she could barely move now. With her last bit of energy she kicked the monster off of her, snapping the scythe off in her chest. Luckily dungeon monster are notoriously weak, or she wouldn't have made it. In the distance she would hear the sound of men's voices, without even thinking she muttered out,"help me...please...someone…" before trailing off. The venom had worked through her system quickly, with both a paralysis and sedative effect.

Two strong arms hoisted her lithe form from the ground. "Hurry up we have to stop the bleeding, you work on an antidote. Let's just hope we're not too late." the man's voice was cool and calm. The help she had requested was indeed there, unbeknownst to her.

"I've prepared the antidote... good you have stopped the bleeding and dressed the wound." another mans voice sounded through the cavern. Things were looking up for Kalyme's health.

For what felt like 10 years she laid there, awake, but too scared to actually look around her. Swallowing her fear, she slowly opened her eyes. Struggling to focus on a single thing, she groaned as she noticed the pale form of a young man. That single groan started the man. "SIN! She's waking up!" he shouted. As her eyes finally focused on him, she saw the face of a young Ja'far. He scrambled to get her some water as Sinbad walked over. Kalyme struggled to sit up, but was met with resistance, as Sinbad gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

He spoke, "Easy now, youve been injured. You need to rest." His voice was cool and calming. Kalyme looked between the two men, her head still spinning a bit. "We heard you call out, you had been attacked. We found you just in time, and Ja'far made the antidote for the venom on the monster's scythe." Sinbad continued to explain. She noticed her chest had been bandaged where her wound was.

"What happened...to my clothes?" she questioned, blushing when she noticed that she was surrounded by men. Sinbad immediately noticed her discomfort and opened his mouth to respond.

"Its not like that! Your wound had to be dressed, and your top had been soaked in blood and venom." Ja'far nervously spurted out. His face was stained with a blush as well. "Since your clothes were ruined, i was going to offer you these clean robes when you awakened." Ja'far added, his tone had changed, much calmer. It was like he was a completely different person.

"I hope that isn't a problem for you, we had no bad intentions." Sinbad said, giving her a soft smile. Kalyme was still scanning the room with her eyes, and attempted to sit up again, working her way up onto her elbows.

"Wh-where is my water?" she said with a frantic tone. Ja'far had an intensely confused look on his face as he offered her the water he was holding, only to have her push it away. "My water, in the gourds...its special." She answered, noticing his confused look.

"No need to worry. I have placed all of your personal items in this satchel. I would however like to ask you what your name is." Sinbad explained, ending with a casual smile.

"Kalyme, and my water, its from dungeons and carries more magoi than normal water. It gives my healing magic more power." she explained calmly, looking at their expressions as she did.

"Well Kalyme, it is nice to meet you, even if it is under these strange circumstances." Sinbad said with a laugh.

"Hmm, Kalyme, what a nice name." Ja'far said gently.

"Kalyme...Kalyme. Wake up." Ja'far's voice sounded more distorted than before.

"I'm already awake…" she murmured softly. She could feel herself being shaken. Her eyes slowly opened, seeing the out of focus form she had been dreaming of. "Oh hi there," she said softly, "I must have drifted off after the meeting."

"I can see that, you were murmuring a lot." He said blushing a bit, "Must have been having a strange dream." Ja'far was a bit curious, but didn't want to seem that way.

She sat up slowly and stretched a bit. "Is it really a dream, if its a memory?" she asked rhetorically. She stood up looking at him and responded, "I was dreaming of the time when we first met. It seems that i wake up to your face a lot." she joked, a light blush staining her cheeks. She noticed that Ja'far was wearing his formal robes. They weren't much different than his normal attire, just a different color mainly.

"Sinbad asked me to escort you to the banquet. I can wait outside if you would like to change beforehand." Ja'far said with a professional tone. She wondered if he was really instructed by Sinbad, or if he was here on his own accord.

She laughed slightly and replied, "Its fine, I don't take you for a pervert who would prey on an unsuspecting lady while she changed, although I did think that when we first met." Kalyme laughed a bit harder, noticing Ja'far's blush deepening. She strolled behind the folding screen and began to change.

"H-hey you know it wasnt like that!" He snapped, adding a nervous laugh afterwards. Kalyme had changed into a long blue silk dress, adding her gold filigree cincher overtop. "Wow," he muttered, before noticing she was staring at him, "You look lovely, the banquet awaits you though. It is your banquet after all." Ja'far's usual pale complexion was stained deep red with the heated blush he was trying desperately to hide. He extended his arm to escort her, and she immediately took it. Ja'far found himself gazing at her for longer than he had intended as they walked through the halls of the Sindrian palace.

Kalyme smiled at Ja'far softly, "I'm really grateful for everything you did for me back then. I guess thats why I like to push your limits, and get you all frustrated." He gazed at her, the moonlight coming in through the windows made her eyes shine. Ja'far's heart raced, he had never been in a situation like this before. It took a lot to unnerve the former assassin, but somehow Kalyme had done it without even trying. Ja'far continued to walk in steely silence, until the roar of the banquets guests could be heard echoing through the halls.

"Well, your banquet awaits. Youve really earned it, and I-I'm glad you decided to join the Eight Generals...or is it Nine now?" Ja'far said with a slight chuckle. He beckoned her into the grand hall. "Now try not to trip when Sinbad requests your presence for the toast." he jests at her a bit.

Kalyme smirks, she was always giving Ja'far a hard time, it's a refreshing change when he returns the favor. "Oh and are you going to be able to hold your wine, or are you just not going to drink in my honor?" she retorted. Ja'far rarely drank, it always went straight to his head, he hated not being able to think logically.

He didn't have a response ready for that. Ja'far knew it would be rude, oh how Sinbad would lay into him afterwards if he didn't, especially with the selection of wines that he had picked for the night. Ja'far sighed and responded, "I guess I have no choice, it is an extremely special occasion." They laughed together, and entered the grand hall.

"Ahh nice to finally see you Kalyme, I was worried you would miss your own celebration!" Sinbad boomed over the two of them. It was obvious that he had already began celebrating with wine, and lots of it. If there was anything Sinbad loved more than Sindria, it was Sindrian wine. The banquet was booming with people, not only were all of the other Generals there, but most of the citizens of Sindria were in attendance. Music filled the night air, and the delicious aromas of freshly cooked food danced around the room. Kalyme took her place of honor at the main table, with Ja'far sitting in his normal spot for banquets.

Kalyme was immediately served the finest wine in Sindria, or so Sinbad claimed it was. It had a rich flavor that flowed over her tongue. Kalyme had never dreamed of wine this delicious, she had somehow doubted Sinbad's opinion of the wine, since he had, erm, celebrated so much in his life. She could hear the King's laugh booming over the roar of the party.

Sinbad stood from where he was sitting, and strolled drunkenly to the head of the table. Lifting a goblet of Sindrian wine high in the air, he spoke, "Everyone!" Goblets raised into the air all around the room. "Tonight we celebrating Kalyme's entry into the ranks of my most trusted Generals. She is now part of the Seven Seas Alliance, and a very important part of the Sindra we all love. Now my friends, eat, drink, and make merry." Sinbad's toast was short but put everyone in the right mood. Kalyme noticed that even stuffy, old Ja'far was drinking as well. She finished what was in her goblet and carefully stood, taking care not to get the spins. Music and wine has a fun effect on a lot of people, and it was imposing its will on Kalyme. She made her way to the main floor and began dancing with the Sindrian citizens.

Ja'far had been content to watch from afar this whole time, but when Kalyme made the move to dance, he repositioned himself to get a better view. He didn't really know what inspired him to do so, but watching her dance, her fluid motions, it made him curious. Sinbad had taken notice of this, and quickly moved next to Ja'far. "You really are something, you know that Ja'far. I never took you for nervous, or shy before though." the king drunkenly teased.

Ja'far was feeling the effects of the wine he had drank as well. After taking a breath to compose himself, "Whatever do you mean, Sin?" He knew all too well what Sinbad meant, but he wasn't quite aware of it yet. Ja'far continued to gaze at Kalyme, his dark eyes trained on her every movement as she danced.

Sinbad frowned, obviously not the answer he was expecting from his general, but he responded anyways, "I've just watched you yearn for something, something you truly want for 5 years now. When will you let yourself be happy?" Sinbad had almost lost his train of thought, wine goes to his head too, just not as quickly as most other people. Ja'far had no idea how to respond, he didn't consider himself unhappy. He was content serving Sinbad and Sindria, but there was something missing that he didn't even realize. While Ja'far was deep in thought, Sinbad had decided to take the first step for him. Sinbad slapped Ja'far's back, breaking his train of thought. "You'll thank me for this someday Ja'far!" Sinbad exclaimed with a laugh before pushing Ja'far out onto the main floor.

Maybe it was a mix of the wine and the hearty push from Sinbad, but Ja'far soon found himself drunkenly stumbling towards Kalyme. Kalyme noticed the general stumbling towards her and quickly caught his hand, sweeping him up and leading him around the dance floor. Ja'far was a bit too tipsy to realize that Kalyme was leading him as they danced. "So this is why you don't drink much, eh?" Kalyme teased. Her voice was like the sweetest melody to Ja'far's ears. He was finally able to focus again, and his focal point was Kalyme's honey brown eyes.

Ja'far's own eyes, usually so dark and calculating, were almost shining in the night light. As the music started to slow, so did their movements. Once Ja'far had managed to stop his head from spinning, he knew he had something to say to Kalyme. "You really do look lovely tonight. I should have said that to you much sooner, I was just never brave enough." His voice was a bit shaky, very different than his usual tone. "Ive always thought this, since the first time I laid eyes on you."

Kalyme's face was bright red. Never before had she imagined that her feelings for Ja'far may have been returned. Seeing his face when she awoke from her injury, it was so perfect, so soothing. She looked at him and smiled. "You are a huge idiot. If you had said something sooner, anything sooner, than I could have done this sooner." she paused momentarily, her heated blush spreading, before gently placing a chaste kiss on the man's lips.

Ja'far's face had never been so red, his own heated blush spreading over his face and onto the tops of his ears. This was the first time he had been kissed, the first time ever feeling anything like this. Kalyme broke the kiss first, feeling a bit shy. "Th-that was nice...really nice." Ja'far stuttered before returning the favor. His stomach felt like there were hundreds of rukh birds fluttering inside of it. Ja'far broke the kiss this time, and smiled at her, gently butting her forehead. "Meet me tomorrow, in the palace gardens. I'd like to surround your own beauty with more beautiful things." he said, in a tone that was as smooth as butter. They danced together for a while longer before Ja'far caught sight of Sinbad, with an extremely satisfied smirk on his face. "If you will excuse me, I think Sinbad would like a word with me, don't forget about tomorrow." Ja'far said with a hopeful tone.

Ja'far strolled over to Sinbad, still wearing that smirk. "See what happens when you unwind my friend?" Sinbad purred. Ja'far wore a slightly annoyed look, hating when Sinbad was right about these type of things. "You deserve it Ja'far, you really do." Sinbad slurred, making it very obvious how much wine he had enjoyed this evening.

The celebration began to wind down, with most of the citizens returning to their homes. Ja'far made sure that Sinbad ended up in his own bed, instead of wandering the palace nude, as he is prone to do when he drinks. Ja'far then retired to his own room, the thought of Kalyme, and her lips filling his head as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
